


I Love You

by cerisepluto



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, Voltron, vld, voltron legendary defenders - Freeform, voltron season 7
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerisepluto/pseuds/cerisepluto
Summary: Adam thought Shiro would stay but the moment he let go of his hand, he knew Shiro was gone.





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here so I hope you enjoy. It's not the best but it's good enough.

"Takashi... **Takashi**!"

Tears were streaming down my face. He was leaving me again. I kept on running after him. He wasn't turning around. I called out his name one more time and he turned with different eyes. He lost his star eyes, the eyes I used to look for whenever I needed comfort, for support. He lost them.

"Adam..." he smiled a bit, not much. A fake smile. A broken smile. As to tell me "Please leave."

I shook my head, holding my hand up to tell him to shut up.

"No, you listen to _me_ ," I interrupted. " **You** do not get to leave _me_ again. I won't allow it. You seriously can't be serious."

He bit his lip, trying to figure out a way to talk to me out of this but whatever he said, it wouldn't work. I had known him for too long.

"Just like that, huh? Not even a goodbye, you just.. walk off. Am I seriously that terrible that you can't even tell your own fiance you're leaving?"

I had been waiting for him to come to my room. I waited and waited. I started to get worried until I got a text message from a friend of mine, telling me that Shiro was about to go off with the Holts. Shiro told me they weren't going to go off for another hour. I thought we were going to spend our time together for these last hours at least. I thought he would have changed his mind by now but he didn't. 

"Adam, my whole life, all I wanted to do was make a difference and I have. I've beaten every record out there and proud but that doesn't matter to me. What matters is being me, being in space, feeling that excitement again. Hearing that I was never allowed to go on another mission was heartbreaking for me. My dream, a dream I've thought of ever since I was a little kid was crushed until Sam helped me out. This is my last chance Adam. I won't get another like it."

I shook my head, staying quiet for a bit as I knew I wouldn't be speaking clear with all these tears dropping off my face. I took off my glasses, wiping my eyes off with my sleeves and then using my sleeve to clear up my glasses. As I pushed my glasses back, I looked up at the sky, avoiding Shiro's face.

"You told me **I** was _your_ universe. **I** was _your_ world. That **I** was _yours_ , Takashi an-"

"You said you were **mine**!" Shiro yelled.

I didn't look away from the sky. I saw this coming. Tears were beginning to form again but I just bit my lip, to hold them in, to hold in the pain.

"Why can't you understand that this is what I want to do! Why did you have to break us up? Adam, I will come back, I'll spend however long I have when I come back with you. I'll-"

"No." I stated. "You can't. You won't."

I finally looked at him. What I was afraid of was to see him crying. Whenever he cried, it felt like I was about to lose my balance. I felt like running back to him, to tell him that I would stay and wait for him but I forced myself to keep those words shut. Not again. He did this to me once. He won't do it again. He won't hurt me again.

I slowly walked towards him, my shoulders up, my back straightened and my hands as fists. I grabbed his hand, receiving a smile but a confused look on his face until he felt something in his hand. The ring that he proposed me with.

* * *

 

Funny story actually. We were just walking in the beach, nearby the ocean. We were talking about the first time we met and how I hated him. But like I told him, I never hated him. I liked him but not knowing what kind of people he liked, I pretended to hate him. I couldn't love him so I hated him. But the more he talked to me, the more he looked my way, the more I hated him. We would get into silly fights, start a ridiculous war and end up cleaning the bathrooms at the end of the day.

"Why do you hate me so much?" he asked one day as we were mopping the floors.

15 year old me looked away from his direction when he asked me this. I stopped mopping and tried to think of something to say, something mean but was this my chance? To finally say something? I learned that Shiro isn't the type to embarrass someone. In fact, he would likely get in fights by protecting people but usually avoided the fighting by talking to them. I would always end up cleaning his wounds if he got punched or injured after the fight and call him an idiot but he would just laugh and laugh.

"I don't hate you Takashi," was all I could manage to say.

He just kept on looking at me, walking closer for my answer wasn't good enough.

"You know, everyone calls me Shiro. Why do you only call me Takashi?"

When we entered the garrison, we were just kids. On our first day, we introduced ourselves. I found it simple yet stupid but most were excited about it. Especially Takashi Shirogane. "Just call me Shiro," is what he said. From that day, I called him "Takashi."

"Because I want to, is that so wrong, **Takashi**?" I told him, saying his name a bit more harsh.

"See? You hate me and I don't know why," he frowned, dropping his mop to hold my hand. I pushed him away.

"Shiro, you honestly can't be serious!" I shouted, throwing my hands up in stress. "Shiro, I like you, that's why and you keep on asking stupid questions so stop and pick up your mop so we can finish cleaning this floor and get out of here."

I didn't hear anything else from him and was glad but also disappointed. I shouldn't have expected anything but me, being a kid, I did. But I ignored what I felt and just kept on mopping until it was taken away from me by Shiro.

"Shiro, just give me back m-"

I never got to finish that sentence. Shiro had dropped both our mops and rushed his hands, cupping my face and kissed me. For a moment, I couldn't move. I was trying to figure out what was happening, if this was all just a dream, maybe a prank? Maybe he knew all this time but pretended he didn't so he could prank me. But I didn't care. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him.

'This was wrong, very wrong. We shouldn't be doing this,' was all I thought. 'But why does it feel so right? To finally feel his lips, to feel him touch me, to feel him hold me. This shouldn't be happening, I had to get him off of me.'

"Stop, stop" I murmured through the kiss.

Shiro stopped kissing at me, his face turning all red.

"I'm so sorry, did I hurt you? I didn't mean to, I didn't know, sorry."

He let go and I rubbed my arm, embarrassed that I said anything but I had to. We couldn't have continued this.

"You didn't hurt me. Look, you don't have to pretend to like me." I announced. "It's okay. Just pretend this never happened. We can forget about this all."

I began to walk away, opening the door to leave until I heard him say "But I don't want to."

I felt my heart stop and my eyes widening. 'Did he just say that?' I thought, 'Or did I mishear him?' It couldn't be. Takashi Shirogane, wanting to be with me? I couldn't believe it but I was wrong. He sprinted towards me, pecking my lips and giving me that smile, that smile I always fell for.

"I was going to say something earlier. I've been feeling this way for a year now but I didn't know if you liked me back or if you even liked boys at all. I should have said something earlier and I'm sorry I didn't. I tried though a few months but it just came out as a stupid question like 'How are you?', 'Wanna eat lunch?, or something."

I wanted to believe he was faking it. I was waiting for people to come in, saying "Got you!" and then everyone laughing at me but no one came. It was dead quiet.

"Well? Say something!"

"What?" I questioned. "You want me to say, 'Hey Takashi, wanna be my boyfriend?'"

"I thought you would never ask. I would be honored to be your boyfriend," he gleamed, holding my arm.

"Wait, Takashi, I didn't-"

"Ah ah ah," he said, waving his finger around. "Too late. I'm your boyfriend. That's how it works now. You're stuck with me forever."

* * *

 

**_Forever, huh?_ **

When we were at that beach, with the sun setting down, I proposed to him.

"Takashi Shirogane, ever since we have dated, I couldn't get you out of my mind. You changed my world. Every single day is a new adventure for me but an adventure I only want to have with you. So, if you would do me the honor-"

"No no, wait, please don't!" He blurted, covering his mouth after he said it. "I'm sorry, that sounded rude but-"

He went to grab his pocket, where he pulled out a small box. He opened it, showing a ring as well.

"I was meaning to propose to you today as well."

I looked at my ring and then I his. I began laughing and soon enough, Shiro joined in. Like always, he made me smile. He slid his ring to my finger and I did the same back. Holding his hand, I gave a small smirk.

"We're going to have an amazing honeymoon, you know that?" I chuckled.

"Of course I do." 

And with that, Shiro picked me off my feet, holding me bridal style. He gave me butterfly kisses all over my face while I laughed, trying to tell him to stop but gave up. He was mine and I was his.

**_So what happened._ **

"I can't wait for you anymore, Takashi. It's either you stay or you leave and it's clear on what you picked so, I wish you the best."

"Adam-"

I kissed him, one last kiss. One last kiss as a goodbye. One last kiss as a goodbye to us.

"I love you," Shiro whispered.

I could feel tears dripping down from his face and noticed soon enough I was crying as well.

"I love you too, Takashi. Goodbye."

I left after that. I turned around, walking away. I hoped for him to grab my arm, to hold me, to kiss me again but he walked away, to the ship where he would leave Earth, where he would leave me.

I held my chest, wanting to stop crying, to stop feeling so weak, to stop feeling like I lost everything but I had. Shiro was my everything.

_**Why didn't you stay?** _


End file.
